Un rien-ne-compte-parce-que-tu-m'aimes genre de jour
by PetitPentagram
Summary: TRADUCTION "Mon père a demandé s'il y avait un traitement pour l'homosexualité," dit-il à voix basse. Magnus releva les yeux, les dernières traces d'amusement quittant son vsage tandis que ses mains serraient celles d'Alec. - Malec One shot.


Hello !

Me revoilà donc avec une autre traduction, un OS de SilverySparks ( u/6969527/SilverySparks). J'ai bien sur son autorisation de traduire, donc l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que les personnages de Mortal Instruments qui sont à Cassandra Clare.

Je remercie grandement SilverySparks de m'avoir autorisé à partagé son histoire ( que vous pouvez retrouvez en suivant ce lien: s/11539838/1/A-Nothing-Matters-Because-You-Love-Me-Day ) , et j'espère avoir fait du bon travail, cependant, pas de bêta-lecture, donc quelques coquilles peuvent trainer. N'hésitez pas à me disputer si vous voyez des fautes !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était un jour horrible. Cela avait commencé avec Isabelle le réveillant au point du jour parce qu'une activité démoqiaque avait été enregistrée à Brooklyn. Alec s'était préparé en hâte seulement pour voir que la division n'avait pas prévu de l'emmener. Après cela, Alec avait réussi à gâcher à la fois son café et ses pancakes en mélangeant le sel et le sucre. Hargneux, il avait finalement trouvé refuge dans la bibliothèque, où il avait fait l'erreur de s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir préféré de Church. Et tandis qu'il soignait sa main égratignée son père l'avait réprimandé pour avoir fait tomber du sang sur un livre ancien avant de demander s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une chance qu'Alec soit "normal" un jour à nouveau.

A ce point, Alec avait fui.

Le temps dehors était morne et gris. Des nuages volaient bas dans le ciel plus ou moins gris, faisant tout paraitre terne et sans couleur, et le vent qui soufflait dans les rues était si humide qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu pleuvoir. Cela s'accordait à l'humeur d'Alec parfaitement.

Il se glissa dans l'appartement de Magnus. Il savait que le sorcier était occupé et n'avait pas besoin de distration – c'était pour cela qu'Alec avait passé la nuit à l'institut en premier lieu – , mais il se languissait de la compagnie de son petit ami. Il pouvait au moins s'asseoir et avoir une tasse de café non salée, Alec pensa tandis qu'il retirait son manteau et fermait la porte derrière lui.

Magnus était penché sur son bureau, ses doigts bougeant sur les pages d'un livre marron qui s'effritait tandis qu'il gribouillait intensément. Il leva les yeux quand Alec entra. Le sorcier avait des cercles noirs sous les yeux et ses cheveux étaient en bataille, indiquant qu'il avait travaillé pendant la nuit. Alec se sentit coupable de le déranger.

"Ne t'occupe pas de moi" dit-il, souriant et faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air heureux et satisfait. "Je me sentais juste de venir ici, c'est tout"

Magnus lui offrit un rapide sourire et retourna à son travail.

Alec se laissa tomber sur le canapé de Magnus, relevant ses jambes et regardant par la fenêtre. Il tressaillit quand il sentit des doigts longs, élégants prendre en coupe sa joue tendrement. Détournant le regard, il vit que Magnus s'était accroupi devant la canapé et le scrutait les sourcils légèrement froncés.

"Alexander"

La voix de Magnus était aimante, douce, avec un ton chaud, réconfortant qui fit presque pleurer Alec. Pendant un moment, il se sentait comme un enfant, rempli par la ferme croyance que tout irait bien tant que Magnus serait là.

Magnus mit sa seconde main sur l'autre joue d'Alec et se leva, emportant Alec avec lui dans l'opération. Il regarda Alec dans les yeux, leurs fronts se touchant, et murmura,

"Alexander."

Cette fois, il dit le nom doucement, détachant chaque syllabe comme s'il savourait leur goût. Il prononçait chaque lettre avec un tel soin, une telle attention, que cela donnait l'impression à Alec qu'il entendait son nom pour la première fois. Cela résonnait étrangement à ses oreilles – mélodieux et musical, pas du tout comme le mélange discordant de sons auquel il était habitué. Le son se révérbéra dans l'espace entre les deux corps, le remplissant de chaleur et confort et faisant Alec se sentir comme s'il était dans une bulle, seul avec Magnus et avec tous ses soucis bien gardé à l'abri derrière un mur d'amour. Cela le faisait se sentir digne d'etre aimé.

Il ferma les yeux tandis que Magnus déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres, doux et aimant, et Alec sentit de la chaleur se déverser hors de son coeur et couler à travers son corps entier. Il prit la main de Magnus et se rassit sur le sofa, attirant son petit copain à cpoté de lui. Magnus releva ses jambes et se tourna en direction d'Alec, lui donnant un autre baiser doux, s'attardant. Ensuite il se pencha en arrière et regarda Alec.

"Pourquoi en me dis-tu pas ce qu'il s'est passé?" dit-il d'une voice douce.

Alec baissa son regard sur ses mains, qui étaient toujours entrelacées à celles de Magnus.

"Ce n'est rien" il bafouilla. "Juste un mauvais jour. Je ne veux pas t'empêcer de travailler – tu as l'air de en pas avoir dormi depuis des jours. Es-tu s^r que tu vas bien?"

Magnus éluda sa question d'un geste de la main. "C'est exactement pour cela que je te demande – Ce sera bien de m'occuper des problèmes de quelqu'un d'autre pour changer. Les miens se font vieux. Et ce livre me fait perdre mon temps de toute façon," ajouta-t-il, montrant d'un mouvement de tête le tas de parchemin croulant sur son bureau. "Donc dis-moi. Quel genre de mauvais jour?"

" Un rien-ne-va-et-personne-ne-m'aime genre de jour," Dit Alec. "Même Church m'a griffé."

"C'est le pire genre de jour," fit Magnus sérieusement. "Quand ton chat est de mauvaise humeur tu sais que tu vas y passer." Il tira Chairman Meow de sous le canapé, où il était occupé à ronger un des pieds en bois, et le mit dans le giron d'Alec. Le petit chat se soustraya à sa poigne et suta au sol.

"Espèce petit bâtard sans tact" rouspeta après lui Magnus.

Alec devait sourire, mais se rembrunit rapidement. "Mon père a demandé s'il y avait un traitement pour l'homosexualité," dit-il à voix basse.

Magnus releva les yeux, les dernières traces d'amusement quittant son vsage tandis que ses mains serraient celles d'Alec.

"J'aimerais pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider avec ça, Alexander" dit-il sincèrement, sa voix assombrie par la colère contenue. "Je ferais n'importe quoi pour le faire te respecter. J'espère que tu sais cela."

Alec caressa les mains de Magnus de manière apaisante. "Je sais que tu le ferais"

"Pourquoi les gens ne peuvent-ils pas accepter !" S'eclama Magnus avec passion, faisant sursauter Alec. "Tolérance. Egalité. Est-ce si difficile?"

Alec baissa le regard. Il n'avait jamais vu Magnus si déçu à propos de ça.

"Je comprends qu'ils _me_ trouvent bizarre," continua le sorcier. "Je en suis pas comme eux. Mais _toi_..." Il se tourna vers Alec, qui était choqué de voir l'humidité dans les yeux de son amant. "Qu'est-ce qui pourrait en pas aller avec toi?"

Alec en pouvait pas parler. Il fixait Magnus, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge.

"Magnus..."

"Regardes-toi!" l'interrompit son petit ami. "Toujours en train de te cacher, toujours éclipsé derrière Jace par peur que quelqu'un te remarquera." Il regarda directement dans les yeux d'Alec. "Une personne comme toi en devrait pas devoir se cacher," dit-il d'une voix basse. "Une personne aussi sage, aussi gentille, aussi intelligente, aussi belle, une personne aussi merveilleuse que toi en devrait jamais avoir à se cacher à cause de quoi que ce soit."

Il mit ses mains sr les joues d'Alec, maintenant humides de larmes d'émotions, et l'embrassa, longtemps et durement et passionnément. Alec enroula ses bras autour de son amant, le tirant tout près. Leur baiser se calma, et Alec se reposa sur Magnus, enterrant son visage dans la chemise du sorcier.

"Ce n'est plus un rien-ne-va-et-personne-ne-m'aime genre de jour" marmonna Alec alors que Magnus le rpenait dans ses bras et le serrait fort. "C'est un rien-ne-compte-parce-que-tu-m'aimes genre de jour maintenant.

Magnus sourit dans les cheveux d'Alec. "Et est-ce mieux?"

Alec ferma les yeux. "C'est parfait."

* * *

Si vous avez des remarques, critiques ou autres, je me ferais un plaisir de les transmettre à l'auteur ! Vous pouvez aussi lui laisser directement un mot sur l'histoire originale !

à bientôt !


End file.
